


We are under the same sky at last

by unluckyloki



Series: death is only the end if you assume the story is about you [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy ending is finally here!, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is the best big brother, M/M, Pls read notes for more, a character is being outed without his knowledge - thread carefully if it's a tw for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/pseuds/unluckyloki
Summary: Tim returns home and has to deal with being outed while he was away.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: death is only the end if you assume the story is about you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420471
Comments: 35
Kudos: 450





	We are under the same sky at last

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished thanks to DianaRaven, who checked some parts here and really, really helped me with one of the scenes, and Erica for giving me feedback. Thanks!
> 
> In this part, I'm using the Red Hood and the Outlaws characters - Bizarro and Artemis. Artemis is an amazon and is badass and Bizarro is actually really sweet, even if you would believe by his looks. Bizarro got mutated because of some chemicals and for a few issues had very high intellect, but then he started regressing. While we was super-intellegent, Bizarro built a huge base for outlaws that was floating over Gotham and was invisible, with a lot of great tech, like the quantum doorways - doors that could open to anywhere. For me, the chapter 25 of RHATO never happened, so the Outlaws still live in the fortified kinda-castle in the sky over Gotham and operate from there.

Kon wakes up because his phone is ringing loudly, a theme song of a show he and Tim watched together, the one he couldn't bring himself to finish on his own, blaring through the speakers.

"Conner!!!" Cassie hollers into his ear when he finally picks up. "You have to get here, now! Tim's alive!"

Kon's never before arrived to the Tower that fast.

The common room, where all of the loud noise is located, is full of people, and snacks with drinks are everywhere. There's even confetti on the floor. Some of the Titans are wearing party hats.

Bart finds him first, and then drags him towards Wonder Girl, and Bart's so excited that Kon can't understand what he's saying even when he tries.

"Kon!" Cassie says and hugs him, and then punches him in the arm, not really controlling her strength, the thing she does when her emotions are overflowing.

"Tim's alive!" she says and laughs, disbelief and relief clashing in her voice. "That bastard, can you imagine!"

"Where is he?" Kon asks, and his voice is trembling.

There's a very brief moment when Cassie's smile dims and she almost looks sad.

"He's, ugh, not here," she says, sheepish smile on her lips.

Kon hadn't noticed how much brighter, clearer the world around him seemed just a moment ago, before it all came to a crashing halt.

"He's. He's not?" he says, his voice slowly filling with dread.

There are all kinds of things filling his mind, images from nightmares from a year ago, with Tim drowning, Tim falling, Tim being beaten, Tim, Tim, Tim...

"He's okay!" Bart is too close, so close that Kon can see the speckles of gold in his eyes. "Just not here!"

"We're waiting for a pick up from Green Lanterns," Cassie adds, "because, apparently, our idiot of a leader has sent himself back to that planet where all of that 'sacrifice' thing happened?"

"He did what ?"

"But I told you!" Bart pouts.

"In superspeed, Bart!" Kon says, his voice going high. "How the hell am I supposed to understand you in superspeed ?!"

Bart recoils from him. Cassie puts her hand onto his shoulder.

"There's no need to yell," she says. "Everyone's been worried. But Tim's okay, really! He's just being his usual self - he got back to Earth somehow, through a portal, and ended up in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Then he hailed the lanterns from there, again, no fucking idea how , but he did, and then forced them to take him back to Var and there he's planning some kind of rescue operation because apparently people who got 'sacrificed' didn't really die? So while Tim's getting them back, we're waiting here for it to be done and then the lanterns will come to get us."

Luckily for them, that's exactly when one of the lanterns, Jessica Cruz, crashes their party. She catches her breath and turns to Cassie.

"Okay, I think you're the one in charge here?" the Green Lantern says, nodding to Wonder Girl. "I was told you'll have to choose a team to go with me to the planet."

Cassie calls for the old Young Justice, the group that has been present at Var when Tim got sacrificed. 

" Fake -sacrificed," Cissie says when Wonder Girl calls for them, and Arrowette's voice is smug and happy.

After everyone's there, all 5 of them, Cissie, Gretha, Cassie, Bart and Kon, are dragged into a portal that Jessica Cruz brought. It's a small thing that looks just like a flat square put on the floor, but it does the trick incredibly well, taking them to Var planet in mere seconds.

There, Bart is the first to get over the dizziness that's left after such a fast trip through the universe, and he is the first to spot Tim, first to go to him.

Tim is surrounded by a group of Var people, as far as Kon can tell by the way they look, even though their clothes look a few centuries too late for this planet. One of them, tall and broad, with two thick braids falling down their shoulders, has picked Tim off the ground and is holding him in a tight hug, and Tim's laughing, his head thrown back and eyes closed in happiness.

Kon blinks slowly, or it's the world around him that's suddenly gone all slow.

Tim's hair is longer than it used to be, long enough to be in a ponytail, and his skin is as tanned as it can get, which is not a lot, and the tip of his nose is sunburnt.

In the slowmotion that's taken over his vision without him consenting to it, Kon watches how Tim's thin black eyelashes tremble slightly and then he's opening his eyes and they're blue and bright and full of so much ...

The team's there at Tim's side, too, and Kon's somehow missed when Tim was put back to the ground, and Cassie is fussing over him and Greta's hovering, Bart's running circles and trying to hug Tim simultaneously, Cissie's saying something pointing to his clothes and Tim laughs, and laughs, and laughs - a laugh that's full and real and alive .

Next to the others, it's obvious that Tim's gotten taller, grown a bit broader in shoulders and filled out, the form of a teen left behind, giving way to the one of a man.

Tim's now closer to 19 than he is to 17, and Kon's been having dreams about him for the past year and a half, and the guilt and grief that he's carried with him all this long does not disappear while he's looking at Tim surrounded by their friends - instead, it tightens around his chest, suffocating him with remorse and regret and realization of Tim being actually alive hitting him _hard_.

So.

Kon turns around.

And.

Runs.

***

Tim is getting the third round of hugs from his team, and his mind still hasn't stopped reeling.

He's done so much, without stopping, starting with the discovery of a way out of the weird galaxy he's been trapped in, then getting back to Earth, then going back to Var and through the portal back, to get all of the other 'sacrifices' back to their home. And all of this - in just one day! Which feels like centuries, honestly. Tim can't to get back to his bed.

He's tired, so that's probably why he doesn't immediately notice that Kon's not standing by his side, as he always does, as Tim expects him to.

He looks around, probably too obvious, because when he meets Cassie's eyes a moment later there's something wrong in her gaze. Tim can almost tell that she flinches when he looks at her.

"Kon's-" she starts and Tim doesn't miss how the others look around, confused, "-he's just been busy. He'll meet us at the Watchtower, I'm sure of it!"

There's something in the looks they give each other that Tim really doesn't like, but he doesn't have time to pay attention to it, because he is taken to the Watchtower the very next moment - so fast that he doesn't even have time to say goodbye to the pirate crew.

The world around him doesn't slow down when they arrive to the League's base - instead, it seems to go faster. There's a lot of heroes who want to talk to him, congratulating and welcoming him back, clasping his hand and shaking, patting him on the shoulders. He almost gets lost in the flurry of faces, but lets his tiredness take over only when Bruce arrives, later than all of the others and running into the room in the manner most unusual for Batman. Tim melts into his arms, breathing out, feeling like he can finally rest, letting his dad take over and deal with everything for once.

Bruce doesn't let anyone else get to him after that, bans all questions the scientific part of the League has about the other, previous undiscovered, galaxy, and it's peculiar laws of physics with a simple wave of his hand, and takes Tim to the changing rooms of the Watchtower for some quiet. His current clothes sweaty and torn in some places, Tim changes into training clothes that Bruce must've brought from the cave - Tim highly suspects Alfred's involvement, because they are clean and soft and neatly packed. Tim notices with considerable satisfaction that the clothes he's putting on used to be his, but now are a bit tight in the chest and the pants are too short.

Smiling, he puts on a domino mask. It's a strange requirement of Bruce's, considering that they're just going to pass through a transporter before they're in the safety of the cave. They do have to go through the hall with all of the heroes to get to the transporter, Bruce stirring Tim with a hand on his shoulder that he seems reluctant to let go off, while Tim promises to all and everyone to talk later and says his goodbyes for the day.

When they finally reach the cave, Alfred is there to meet them. Tim gets a hug from him, something so rare from the old butler, that he can't help but linger in the old man's embrace.

There's nothing else to do, anyway, because Alfred is the only one in the cave.

Andi it's okay, because Alfred explains that the others have been on missions all over the world and have not managed to arrive yet. 

It's okay, it's not like Tim would expect them to just drop everything they've been doing and come to the Manor just to see him.

Even if Tim's been missing for over a year.

Even if they'd thought he was dead.

When Alfred forces Bruce to move towards the changing rooms and the old butler himself hurries upstairs, insisting on preparing a room and food for Tim, he finally has a moment to himself.

It's the first time since the brief moment of going through the portal that Tim is really alone. He takes his time to peel off the domino mask and just breathe.

That's, of course, when the calm silence is shattered by a gush of wind usually caused by superspeed.

Tim looks up, hoping to see Conner, but is greeted instead by the red of speedsters’ costume, and then Wally is pulling off his cowl.

"Timbo!" Wally screams, dashing forward and hugging him. "My goodness, you are alive! When Dick told me, I couldn't believe it! He's sent me ahead, by the way. We were in the middle of an undercover operation when the news hit."

"Oh, that's where he is now," Tim realizes slowly.

"Yeah, and look at you! He's not gonna recognize his little brother when he arrives! Just look how you've grown!" 

Wally makes Tim stand up and spins him for good measure. Tim laughs despite his tiredness - it's always been easy, to laugh with Wally.

"Don't say it like that, you sound like an old man," he still adds, mocking the older superhero.

Wally doesn't seem to mind, grinning from ear to ear, just like Bart often does.

"Aw, and look at your hair, it's grown quite a bit, too," Wally coos.

"It was just the fashion at a place where I lived," Tim laughs.

Wally pointedly looks him over, his eyes glistening with mischief. 

"My my, look how fashionable we are," Wally says, his expression morphing into something impish, "catch any guys to help you forget Conner with that?"

Tim freezes, feels like he can't even move, his heart leaping into his throat.

He's turned halfway to Wally, so that's why the older superhero doesn't notice his expression. Also, Wally's not looking at him at the moment, his attention elsewhere, eyes wandering, a thing all of the speedsters can't help but do.

"Why would I need to forget Conner?" Tim asks, managing to keep his voice even.

"Well, I won't pretend to be all high and mighty, like some people do," Wally says, as if Tim's supposed to understand who he's referring to. "You've been to the Watchtower, I'm sure you've heard at least _some_ of it."

Wally puts a hand on his shoulder, and it feels heavy like lead, and Wally's gaze is soft, understanding.

There's something Tim's missing, some piece of information Wally's sure Tim knows, and there's a feeling Tim has deep down that he both wants to know and doesn't.

"But, don't you think it would be better for you? To move on?" Wally continues, a serious look on his face, his eyes - a mixture of pity and understanding. "I can understand teenagers being in love and all, by god, I remember being like that myself! And don't think that I'm doubting your feelings, no one really does after that semi-telepathic counselor on that planet confirmed that you could apply for this sacrifice exchange with Superboy, because you loved him. I'm just saying, loving Conner has hurt you more than it brought good."

The world shatters around Tim.

All that Wally said and also didn't say arranges itself into a complete picture.

Somehow, what he and the counselor talked about has not been kept secret, it's common knowledge now.

Everyone knows.

Everyone's _discussed_ it.

Tim feels bile rise in his throat and he shakes off Wally's hand, reaching out for a glass of water on the table by the batcomputer.

Like this, Wally can't see his face, so he completely misinterprets it.

"I know, I know, I'm not your older brother," the speedster sighs. "But me and Dick, we've talked a lot over this past year. I know for a fact that Bruce talked to Clark, too. They've both been blaming themselves for not noticing how you felt, for not being able to help. I know it's not really my place to say all of this, but you know how Bruce is, and even Dick can be really... difficult. I just wanted you to understand that the way they acted around Conner since you 'died' was-"

Tim turns to him, fast, and the moment Wally lays eyes on him, the speedster stops.

It feels like Tim's heart is beating in his throat, choking him. It's hard to swallow around it, hard to speak.

"How did they act around Conner?" Tim asks, his voice sounding rough. 

"You've said you've been to the Watchtower," Wally says, his eyes large and terrified. "You've seen your team! Surely, someone would've told you!.."

Tim wonders briefly if that's what he looks like - a man whose world is collapsing around him.

"And you must've seen Superboy!" Wally exclaims, as if trying to reassure himself and obviously failing. "Have you two talked? "

"He wasn't with the team," Tim says, his voice level and devoid of any emotions, because all of them are currently at war with one another inside of him and so none are left for his voice, "he wasn't at the Watchtower when I arrived."

Wally finally seems to understand.

"Oh shit," is all he says before a very long pause.

"Wally, I think you need to go," Tim whispers, his voice dead.

Wally looks to the exit out of the cave and back to Tim.

"But Dick said-" he tries weakly.

"You need to _go_ , Wally," Tim repeats forcefully, some emotions finally slipping into his voice.

Wally looks at him for a long moment, various expressions passing through his features. He tries to put a reassuring hand on Tim's shoulder, but Tim evades.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy!" Wally adds, his voice full of remorse.

Then, he speeds away from the cave.

Tim turns to the batcomputer next, moving more on autopilot than actual thought.

Breaking though Bruce's security doesn't take that much time for him, and soon he's scrolling through logs and data about the latest missions, sees the recording from Var and the talk with the counselor, looks through the compromised randomizer for the missions, the one that allowed the teams to be assigned at random, and now is conditioned to never let Batman or any member of the family to be on the same team as Superboy. He notices how Superboy's mission count had gone down considerably during the past year, how the curve of the graph went down with each passing month, indicating less and less missions Superboy took part in.

By the time Bruce and Dick enter the cave together, the anger inside of Tim has grown into an all-consuming, laser-focused rage.

***

There's balloons, and Alfred's bringing a cake down to the cave, and Bruce agreed to wear a party hat Dick had found in the pantry. 

He didn't even have time to change, didn't have time to shower, came here right after the mission he and Wally were at, wanting to see his brother without any delays.

He's spent a year thinking about the things that couldn't be changed, blaming himself for things not said and not asked.

It can finally be made right, with his little brother back in the nest.

"Timmy!" Dick yells and surges forward to hug his brother, a sight so unbelievable before his eyes - Tim, alive and well, grown, never dead, but just lost to them for a while.

Tim puts a hand up to stop him from getting closer, and Dick finally gets a look at his face.

Tim looks tired, with circles under his eyes and tension in his shoulders.

There's also something burning in his eyes, bright and so angry that it makes Dick stagger back.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me," Tim deadpans, not really asking.

There's mission stats on Superboy on the screen behind him, and video footage from Bruce's cowl, the one recording the talk with Var's counselor, and a hologram of Tim.

It's really not that difficult to understand what Tim's talking about.

"Tim-" Bruce starts, but does not know how to finish.

"I thought you were protecting me from the others’ attention because I was tired," Tim says, looking at Bruce with his eyes bright and betrayed. "I thought you were protecting _me_ , but you were just protecting _yourself_."

"Tim, that's not-"

"That's not _what_?! True?! Tell me the truth then, please. Tell me that no one, except the people who were at Var and heard what the councilor said, know about why I was sacrificed instead of Superboy?"

The way Bruce and Dick evade his gaze is an answer enough.

"We didn't really-" Bruce starts, trying to make an excuse, something highly unusual for him.

Dick puts a hand onto his shoulder to stop him and turns to Tim.

"Yes. Everyone knows," he admits simply.

Tim recoils from him as if he's been slapped. There's an expression on his face that wasn't there even in the most dire situations, even in front of the Joker and Ra's, and armies of robots or aliens, and it's heart-shattering terror.

"You could've stopped it," Tim whispers, and it sounds loud in the emptiness of the cave. "Could've kept it a secret. Hawkgirl and J'onn could be reasoned with. I know for a fact there's enough blackmail material on Hal to keep him quiet, too. But you didn't want to, did you? You wanted your petty vengeance instead, because you felt sorry for yourselves. Did it make it any better, taking it all out on Superboy?"

"Tim, it wasn't like that!" Dick exclaims, while Bruce says:

"The clone-"

"HE HAS A NAME!" Tim yells and that stops both Bruce and Dick, echo going off and reaching the furthest sides of the cave.

There's movement behind them that also stops, and Dick knows that Alfred and Damian are there, stricken by what they just walked in on.

"He has a name," Tim says again, his voice even, "and it's not his fault that he can't love me! But you've made it his fault. And turned both of us into a spectacle, a fun thing to discuss at dinner parties!"

"Tim, please, it wasn't like that at all!" Dick begs, reaching out to try and touch his brother.

Tim leans away from him, again.

"Stop lying," Tim sneers. "I know you two had found yourselves with a fun new topic to discuss with Wally and Clark."

“Tim, you were dead! And I needed to talk to someone!” Dick knows he’s sounding desperate, “ We thought you were dead, and it was so hard, knowing that you’re not here anymore and that I can’t fix anything, that you’ve been having a hard time and I didn’t even know and-”

Dick feels dread of those first few months coming back, tears choking him, the feeling of falling, of failing - he hasn’t been good enough, hadn’t saved another brother, wasn’t even there, didn’t even notice.

So, he turns to his father for help.

“Bruce, please, tell him!”

“You should have told us, before,” Bruce says to Tim, his voice toneless. “The family should have been made aware of your inability to control your feelings towards your teammate, in case they became a liability that could be used against you.”

It’s a mistake. 

Absolutely the wrong thing to say, because Tim’s not in the right state of mind now to try and decipher what Bruce actually means by this.

There’s tears in Tim’s eyes, and anger, and he swallows hard, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Dick knows Bruce had just hit a few points that would hurt Tim the worst, and there’s a countdown happening in his head, in big, bright-red numbers, to the moment when it all blows up, but he has no time and no way of stopping it.

“Fuck you,” Tim spits viciously, looking at Bruce.

There's a gasp from behind and Dick doesn't need to turn to know it's Alfred, and then Tim’s turning around and running towards the station with the bikes, leaping on the closest one to him and just speeding out of the cave.

There’s a silence, a long and heavy one, after that.

“I don’t think Tim understood it the way I meant it,” Bruce observes, the first to break the silence.

Dick knows very well that the false calmness in Bruce’s voice means that he’s shutting down inside, panicking - that the emotionless tone is just his natural response to the emotions raging inside. But he has a shitload of his own emotions right now - like the anger boiling inside him, the pain of losing Tim so fast after they just got him back, and the need to make Bruce feel it.

“How else was he supposed to understand you telling him his feelings are a danger to The Mission?!” Dick barks, feeling his own blood boil. “Was it really the first thing to come to mind? Come on, Bruce, we’ve talked about this, how we would’ve changed things if only the family had a second chance with Tim, and now we do have that chance, and you managed to fuck it up!”

There’s a laugh from upstairs, and Jason jumps over the railing to join them down at the cave.

“Who already fucked up?” he laughs, his voice light, as it hasn't been in quite some time now. 

There’s a box with a cake in his hands, a black one with white letters saying ‘happy un-death day’.

When Jason looks around, his smile wavers.

“Wait,” he says, “Where’s Timmy?”

Dick doesn’t want to be the one to explain, Bruce won’t meet his eyes, and Alfred is glaring at Bruce. Unexpectedly enough, Damian is the one to speak up.

“Father chose a rather unfortunate turn of phrase,” the kid says, his expression sour. “After which Drake had decided he did not want our company anymore.” 

It’s unusual to hear any criticism towards Bruce from Damian, but Dick’s sure that’s exactly what he’s hearing right now. It seems that Jason gets it, too.

“Wait, did you send him running after like one hour in your presence? What the fuck did you do?”

It feels like Jason’s still trying to laugh it off, but when no one smiles, he becomes more grim.

“What happened?” he demands. “Dick?”

Dick gives in, begrudgingly telling Jason about the way Tim met them in the cave, already having found out about everything, the shouting match after that, and what Bruce said before Tim fled.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Jason gasps. “Why aren’t you chasing after him right now ? Which bike was it, where’s the tracker info?”

“I don’t think it’s the best idea right now,” Dick winces. “He wouldn’t want to talk to any of us now.” 

“He needs time and some space to cool off,” Bruce adds.

Jason gapes at them, and the shock on his face slowly morphs into anger.

“ He needs to cool off ?! He needs your support!” Jason growls. “He’s a fucking kid whose whole life has just fallen appart, and you think letting him be would help?”

Jason swears under this breath and mutters something about everyone being useless. Then, he turns to the batcomputer, turning on the screen with the information on vehicles.

“What are you doing,” Bruce asks in his usual not-really-asking tone.

“If you’re okay with letting a Robin run off to cool off - have it your way,” Jason sneers. “But I’m not going to any more funerals.”

Bruce winces, but Jason's not looking at him. There’s data being pulled up on the screen, about the bike Tim’s currently on, and it’s speeding way past the speed limit. Jason transfers the data to his personal phone and sends out a few messages, and gets a call a few seconds after.

"Hey, Bizz," Jason hums into his phone. "I sent you info about a bike moving to the Western interstate out of Gotham, I need you to catch it. No, bike's not important, I need it's rider and I need him safe and unharmed, okay? I'll catch up with you at our meeting point."

After that, Jason jumps over the railing that leads to the garage platform, just like Tim did not long ago.

"Jason, wait!" Bruce tries. "What I said to Tim, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that he should have-"

It's unbelievablel - to see Bruce try to explain himself. Dick would love to see more of it, to hear what Bruce actually has to say for himself, but Jason is absolutely the worst audience for those kinds of talks.

“He owes you nothing,” Jason interrupts. "You can't choose when someone else comes out."

"Jason, you don't understand!"

"No, Bruce, you don't understand. He's a kid who's just found out that he had gotten outed to the whole superhero community. More than that, it's about him having a crush on his best friend, who is, supposedly, straight. Unless you know what it's like, to be a man who is attracted to other men and is constantly being held back by the shitty stereotypes in society about those men being 'dangerous' to straight men, don't fucking tell me or him what should or shouldn't have been done."

There's something in the last line, in the ferocity in Jason's voice that makes Dick's heart leap into his throat in anticipation of something, maybe something unsaid, another secret ready to rattle their family.

It seems that Bruce gets the same idea.

"Jason," he says, his eyes wide. "Do you maybe want to tell me something?"

"Oh, sure," Jason says and grins, his bike's engine roaring to life. "Go fuck yourself!"

Jason leaves the cave with manic laughter and the tires screeching.

***

When Jason arrives to the rendezvous point, Bizarro’s already there, his hands full.

“Please tell me he’s not hurt,” Jason demands, leaping off his bike and running towards Bizarro.

Bizarro smiles awkwardly and holds out his hands with Tim in them.

“Angry first, now he sleeps,” Bizarro proclaims, pushing the kid into Jason’s arms, handling him easily, like one would a doll.

Jason takes him and Tim barely stirs. 

“Unbelievable,” Jason huffs under his breath. “I’ve heard that he’s capable of falling asleep practically anywhere, but I’ve never seen it.”

Tim looks not much different from before, his ever present dark circles are still under his eyes, and he’s still more on the skinny side, which is no surprise because Jason’s always noticed how Tim doesn’t seem to eat much. His hair is longer, but that’s about all that Jason can see as different, and the small detail is a jarring reminder that time had indeed passed, that he’s not hallucinating his replacement Robin being back, being alive. 

That’s when the quantum doorway opens, Artemis sticking her head out, clearly irritated. She’s wearing the top and sweats that are exclusively reserved to be worn only inside of the Outlaws’ base, the ones Jason calls ‘home clothes’ to annoy her and maybe also a little to make a point about the base being their home.

“Are you coming in or what?” Artemis asks, but Jason swears he can see worry in her eyes.

He brings Tim into the safety of their base, Bizarro closing the doorway after them. Artemis leads the way to the room she’s opened for Tim, as per Jason’s request.

“The kid’s been on Earth less than an hour, and he’s already told Batman off,” Jason informs her, to fill in the silence. “I’m so proud.”

“Good for him,” Artemis approves.

They don’t speak much after that. Jason simply deposits the dead weight that is Tim on the bed, pulls out the covers and tucks him in, swatting at Artemis, who stands in the doorway with a smirk on her face. 

There’s this dickish thing Bruce did, whenever any of them got hurt, where he’d just sit silently a few feet away from the bed, all night long if that’s what it took. And Jason maybe hates himself a little for reminding himself of Bruce so much, but he pulls a chair to the bedside and intends to sit in it - all night long, if that’s what it takes. He’s just being a good host, okay? Because the Outlaws’ base is an invisible flying castle in the sky that’s also a maze full of crazy tech, still half-undiscovered because Bizarro had regressed back to his usual self before he had a chance to explain it all, so who knows what Tim may stumble into if he goes the wrong way tomorrow, if he wakes up alone.

No matter how great a genius Bizarro was, Jason likes this one better. Because going back to the personality Bizarro had when they just met brings out the caring side of him - like right now, when Bizz brings Jason a book to read, always so mindful of others’ needs.

Jason settles with the book, knowing that he won’t be able to fall asleep anytime soon, feeling too wired up.

He’s sure that tomorrow a lot of questions will have to be answered, but it can wait.

It can wait, it all can wait, because Tim’s alive.

***

Tim wakes up in a room he doesn’t recognize.

He hates that - waking up someplace new and unknown.

Tim sits up - and oh, at least there’s a face he does recognize. 

Tim looks at Jason and frowns, remembering how Bizarro caught him on the road and lifted off his bike, the only explanation was that ‘Red Him’, Bizarro’s name for Jason, asked to.

"Jason,” Tim hisses. “What the hell was that?”

“Good morning to you too,” Jason grins. “Or, rather, evening. You’ve slept for 16 hours - I’m both impressed and terrified.” 

Tim crosses his arms in an attempt to look intimidating, but knows right away that the gesture looks more like it’s there to comfort him.

The events of the previous day suddenly rush back into his mind, and whatever sick game Jason’s playing doesn’t matter anymore - all Tim wants is to hole up in his own apartment and never leave.

“What do you want?” Tim grumbles, turning his face away from Jason.

The older man hums something under his breath, looking as relaxed as humanly possible. He approaches the bed, kicks off his shoes and climbs the bed by Tim’s side, stretching his legs and putting his arms behind his head. There’s still a respectful distance he leaves between them, and Tim wonders if Jason consciously does that not to crowd him. 

“I don’t really want anything, but maybe you’d want something from me? Like, and I can’t believe I’m offering that , to talk?”

“I don’t need to talk,” Tim answers, before even thinking it through, still remembering the talk he had yesterday in the cave.

The answer sounds harsh and unpleasant, and Tim expects Jason to lose his cool and maybe uncover his secret plan, but that doesn't happen.

"Don't need or don't want?" Jason hums. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Maybe there's something you want me to tell you? About the things that've been happening here while you were away?"

Jason's saying it so easily, like Tim's just been on vacation of some kind, like coming back was a matter of when and not if . It's weirdly comforting.

"I know about-," Tim tries, but there's a lump in his throat that won't let him continue. "That everybody knows about me-"

"Yeah, I got that," Jason says, saving him the trouble of actually saying it. "It's been the most popular gossip topic in the JL cafeteria for months. I swear to god, this sounds like they're a bunch of school kids and not a league of superheroes."

It's exactly like Tim feared, and it makes him hide his face in his hands.

"Batman even yelled at Ollie for discussing it, by the way," Jason adds nonchalantly.

That makes Tim look up.

"He's been an ass to Superboy, sure," Jason says, looking Tim in the eye. "But don't think he hasn't tried to shut down the gossip. It was just too late, when he realized that it even started."

Tim frowns. It seems unbelievable, that Batman, the greatest detective in the world, would have realized something when it was already too late.

"He was an ass to Superboy how?" he asks instead of trying to continue the other subject.

"Nothing actively aggressive, as you may guess. He was just. Just, cold. Icy-cold. It transmitted what he meant pretty clear. Also, mysteriously, Superboy stopped getting mission assignments with any of the bats. Dick wasn't cold, but he wasn't really talkative around him either. And, surprise-surprise, Damian was an absolute menace, deserving his title of the demon child."

"Damian?" Tim asks, perplexed. " What did he do?"

"Bad-mouthed him every time their passes crossed? I think there were instances when he'd actively try to jump him, but, as you can imagine, without kryptonite it didn't have much effect."

That's something Tim's not sure could be comprehended in a 1000 year's time, so he chooses not to think about it.

"So, they've been passive-agressive?"

"Yeah, except Damian."

"Okay, except Damian."

Tim sighs. It's all just too much.

Also.

How is he supposed to look Kon in the eye now?

"It's gonna be fine," Jason says, as if reading his thoughts.

"No, it won't. It won't be okay because now Kon knows."

"What, were you not going to tell him? Ever?"

"Why embark on a journey that has 0% chance of success?" Tim huffs.

Jason barks a laugh, his eyes full of disbelief.

"Oh look at our little fatalist here," he says, moving to ruffle Tim's hair.

Tim evades his hand.

"I'm not a fatalist, I'm a realist! And I'm not little, I'm-" he suddenly stops. "Wait, how old am I now?"

Jason's smile slips clean off his face.

"Did you hit your head yesterday? BIZZ, DID HE HIT HIS HEAD?" he hollers into the direction of the corridor.

Bizarro appears in the doorway not a moment later.

"No," Bizarro says and shakes his head. "Bizarro cafeful. Bizarro promised!"

"Oh my god, get off his case, I didn't hit my head," Tim says, rolling his eyes. "The time in the other galaxy just moved differently, so I'm not sure how much of it passed here."

Tim gives Bizarro an apologetic smile, and Bizarro beams at him.

"Dinner am ready," he tells Jason and flies away.

Jason turns on the bed to face Tim, sitting cross-legged. His voice is soft.

"It's been 17 months. You've missed one birthday and you're halfway to being 19."

"Oh," is all can Tim bring himself to say.

It's been so long?

It's been so long, and Kon's been through so much, and now he doesn't even want to see Tim.

"Hey, so how was the other galaxy? What'd you do there? Got any detective job to substitute your constant need to control everything around you?" 

"No, no detective jobs were available," Tim shrugs.

“Oh, that explains it," Jason nods to himself, his voice thoughtful.

"What?" Tim asks and walks right into a trap.

"I’m sorry to tell you, but your reflexes are rusty and they absolutely suck,” Jason has the gall to say. “You didn’t even notice Bizz coming for you!”

“Fuck you!” Tim says, kicking him.

“Ew, no, you’re my little brother!” Jason yelps, but it's too late, and he gets kicked off the bed he's been sitting on.

Tim freezes, wide-eyed. From the floor, Jason's looking at him with very much the same expression. It doesn't last long, for Jason - he remembers himself quickly and shrugs at Tim.

"Well, Bruce adopted us both, so we're brothers, aren't we?" he says nonchalantly.

Tim hears that the nonchalance is fake even from where he's sitting.

"You don't have to be my brother if you don't want to," Tim says carefully.

"Would I bring you here if I didn't?" Jason asks, one eyebrow raised.

Tim gulps nervously. Jason barely accepted him as a teammate, it took a long time for him to even start being around Tim. He'd never dreamt Jason would want to have him for a brother.

"Okay," is all Tim manages to answer, leaning his head down.

This is too much emotional conversations for them, for just one day.

"Okay," Jason repeats, and there's relief in his voice. "Let's go check out that dinner Bizz promised."

They do, and it's an awkward affair that passes with Tim trying his damn hardest not to make eye-contact with Artemis and not laugh hysterically at Bizarro calling him 'Little Red Him', a decision that Bizarro arrived to by combining what he actually calls Jason with Tim's title as 'little brother'. The last part is still unbelievable for Tim - he half-expected Jason to admit that to be a guarded secret between the two of them, or just plain pity on Jason's part, but it turned out that Jason referring to him as a brother didn't surprise his teammates at all.

Tim doesn't feel like eating, but still finishes half of his plate, only because Jason's nagging at him for not eating much. He goes back to the room after, telling the others that he's tired, and falls into a dreamless slumber.

The next day, Jason drags him out of his room to have breakfast.

It starts like this: Jason kicks the door open. Tim hasn't been asleep for the last few hours, and it's early, so he hides under the blankets.

"Timbo, do you maybe wanna come out?” Jason asks.

Then, he hears a muffled:

“I don't think I need to, I've already been outed.”

Jason snorts a laugh before he realizes it, and then sounds annoyed at himself for getting caught like that.

“Out of the room, you ass!” he yells and pulls off the bed covers.

A moment later and in the PJs that Jason had given him, Tim is being marched towards the kitchen.

Jason keeps him busy for the most part of the day, dragging Tim around the Outlaws' base and showing him some of the tech the genius Bizarro had left behind. Tim knows Jason's doing it more to take his mind off things than he actually needs help with the tech, but he appreciates that his older brother doesn't outright say it.

In the evening, Jason drags him to the Movie Room, which turns out to be almost as big as a movie theater. It's apparently Artemis' turn to choose, so she chooses 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and both her and Bizarro snicker at Jason because of some inside joke Tim's not sure he even wants to know.

By the time the third movie starts, Tim's already too sleepy to control what he says, so he mentions something about his pirate crew and gets interrogated by a starry-eyed Jason in return.

"So, you've been on a ship with a whole pirate crew? And you're still hung up on Superboy and didn't even try to find yourself anyone else?"

"Why would I want anyone else?" Tim blinks, confused.

He regrets the answer the very next moment, because Jason's face changes.

"Jason don't you dare," Tim hisses.

"Awwwww," Jason says.

Tim swears at him under his breath and swats at his older brother's hands that try to ruffle his hair.

"Aww, baby-bird, that's so sweet!"

The 'baby-bird' nickname is the other unfortunate part of Tim staying with the Outlaws. Tim didn't know that being Jason's brother would mean being mother-henned by him at every turn. So far, Tim has heard about eating more and eating healthier, and also needing a haircut.

"No, seriously, Timbers, have you seen yourself in the mirror? If you let it grow any longer, you're gonna have princess hair," Jason says, tugging at the strands of his hair.

Tim's sitting at the kitchen table, his head resting on his hands on top of it. He's given up a long time ago, somewhere in the beginning of the day, so he doesn't even move away from Jason's hands.

Instead of Tim, Artemis speaks up, elbowing Jason in the ribs. Tim knows she doesn't really mean to hurt him, because her hit could've knocked Jason out - instead, it just left him gasping for air.

"What did they call it?" she hums, while Jason tries to catch his breath after her playful jab. "Toxic masculinity?"

"That's not about me!" Jason gasps, offended. "I meant that his hair is all tangled up!"

Tim reaches up to touch his hair - it does feel messy. Jason goes back to tugging on it softly and Tim finally understands that his older brother's been trying to untangle it. It feels nice and soothing, and Tim relaxes into it.

"You're kinda right," he agrees with Jason. "It's been okay when we had an army of stylists to look after it in the palace, but I don't think I'll have the energy to look after it myself. I'll need to get it cut."

It seems like the monotonous task of untangling the hair makes Jason relaxed, too - he just hums in agreement.

"Artemis can cut your hair," Jason adds. "She cuts mine."

"Really?" Tim hums, closing his eyes.

There's a moment of silence after, but it's short lived.

"Wait, what?" Jason yelps, and all of the sleepiness leaves Tim in an instant. "What palace? You said you were with the pirates!"

"Well," Tim starts awkwardly.

Artemis gets up from her seat, moving her chair loudly.

"I'll go get the scissors," she says, rolling her eyes.

Tim's left with Jason, trying to awkwardly explain what happened after he has left the pirate crew. And maybe he likes the shocked face Jason makes a bit too much.

"You've gotten married?!" Jason gasps, like he can't grasp the concept of it. "And you're like a king of a pseudo-British Empire?"

"They're not really an empire anymore," Tim frowns. "And I'm not of royal blood, so, obviously, I could only be appointment as a prince consort, nothing else."

"That's still fucking nuts ," Jason says and falls heavily onto the chair to Tim's right.

"That's also not to be discussed with the others, okay?"

Jason looks at him in a very annoyed manner.

"Who do you think I am, Dickie? Of course I won't tell. Nothing that's been discussed here would leave the base, I solemnly promise. It's true for the others as well - that's why Artemis left the room when we started talking about it."

There's a hand that squeezes Tim's shoulder for a moment and then lets go. Then Jason gets up and opens the door.

"Artemis!" Jason hollers into the doorway. "You can come back!"

Artemis does, almost immediately, and grumbles at Jason for being too loud. She makes Tim sit up straight, reaching out for his hair. Tim doesn't even have time to tell her what he wants done, and the scissors already start cutting.

"Here, looks good," Artemis says with conviction that allows no space for discussion, after 20 minutes of intense silence.

Jason presses a mirror into Tim's hand. Tim hasn't noticed him going out to get it, because he didn't dare move with Artemis using her scissors on him.

The Tim that looks at him from the mirror has shorter hair that makes him look younger and lighter, much less tired. It's longer than the short haircut he used to have before, but he's sure it's still gonna be possible to put it in a small ponytail.

"It does look good!" Tim says in awe, and then adds joking, "maybe you should leave the superhero business and open a barbershop instead!"

Grim silence meets him in reply. Tim turns to see Artemis looking very, very unamused. Jason's making abortive gestures at him, and Tim stops smiling.

"We gotta go," Jason says, dragging Tim along.

They're a few corridors away from the kitchen when Jason stops him.

"Okay, so. I wanted to give you some space, some time to rest, but I think it's been enough. Your phone has been going off like crazy. I'm sure your friends have been trying to reach you, because I've gotten calls and texts from Dickhead about them asking for a way to contact me. Also, they probably think I've kidnapped you."

Jason doesn't give Tim any time to react, pushing a phone into his hand. Tim's not sure how Jason got it from the Batcave, but it is Tim's, his old phone from before. It unblocks to Tim's fingertips and opens up to a load of messages and missed calls.

"Oh my god," Tim whispers under his breath.

There's messages from Young Justice, from each person on the team. There's messages and calls from the Family.

There's none from Kon.

"I'll have to go to the Watchtower, my trackers say that's where my team is now," Tim says. "But I don't even have a uniform here!"

"We'll get something for you. Let's go look into that costume-making wardrobe genuis-Bizarro left behind."

There's some time spent that feels to Tim like the 90s makeover montage, and Jason, with Bizarro and Artemis joining later, help him get a uniform assembled. It's leather pants and a tunic, all black, and a black cape with dark-red lining. It has one belt on, like the one he had when he was Robin, and a lot of hidden side pockets. Jason hands him a beaked mask, and the costume does not all feel like him, but Tim's sure he can work with it.

In that, Tim leaves for the Watchtower, using one of the quantum doorways that teleports him exactly into it.

Tim summons all of the strength he has and, straightens his shoulders, walks into the meeting room.

***

Batman is holding a meeting with the main crew of the Titans team, the team that formed right after Young Justice dismantled because Tim was... gone.

There's Wonder Girl and Arrowette, Impulse and Secret. It's still not easy for Bruce to look at them, the team that was so easily tricked by Tim when he decided to sacrifice his life for that boy's.

Batman is listening to the team's report on the progress of the team members, and that's when the doors open and Tim walks in.

He's not wearing Red Robin uniform - his costume is different, darker, but Bruce would be damned if he didn't recognize his own son.

"Hey," Tim says in a light and easy tone, the one that sounds so much like his voice from his Robin days. "So, you're Titans now, huh. I guess I've missed a lot, didn't I?"

There's excited screams and the team runs towards Tim, hugging him, Impulse chatting in superspeed.

Bruce looks at his son being surrounded by his friends - happy, safe in each others' arms.

He's sad to break the peace, but he needs to talk to Tim.

"Titans, you're free to go," he says.

Tim looks up at him sharply, but does not say anything. The team, instead, has a lot to say, protesting and refusing to leave.

"Tim, please," Bruce begs. "I want to apologise."

That shuts up the team, and they stare at Bruce wild-eyed. Tim signals them something, in code that's exclusive to their team, and they leave him, still glancing back as they go.

As soon as the automatic doors close after the last one of the team, Bruce tries to open his mouth to speak, but Tim interrupts.

"What I did on Var was my choice," Tim says. "And it does not concern you."

"I know," Bruce sighs.

The admission seems to shock Tim into keeping silence. Bruce sighs and remember what Alfred lectured him about, back at home. He takes off his cowl to let Tim see his face.

"I'm sorry," he starts. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you don't matter to me, when in reality you do, you always did and you always will. Before you. Before you disappeared, and after. I. The family was barely holding together without you. I was barely holding together without you. And you were right, I was making it all Superboy's fault, when it really wasn't. I'm sorry for that, too."

"You'll have to apologise to him for that, you know?"

"I know," Bruce says softly. "I already have, I wrote him a message before I left for the meeting."

Bruce is sure that Tim's eyes under the mask are really wide, and his mouth is open. It takes the boy a really long time to come back to his senses. He even takes off his mask.

"You did do some thinking, huh," Tim finally says.

“Yes," Bruce admits. "Also, back when you've just disappeared, Superboy might have yelled at us about how little we appreciate you."

"He what?! Oh my god, he must have been terrified of you after!” Tim says in horror.

But there’s color raising to his cheeks and a small shy smile at the corner of his lips, his eyes brimming with so much warmth.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Bruce asks softly.

The smile disappears from Tim’s face instantly and he pales. He furrows his brows and the light in his eyes dims, leaving place for a cold, angry stare.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says and turns to leave.

Bruce wonders briefly about when and how he fucked up so fundamentally that his own son would not only not trust him with his romantic affections, but also close up completely and be hostile about it?

Like he’s expecting to be told off for it.

Like he thinks he needs to be defensive.

There’s a horrible thought that creeps up on Bruce like a Joker with a crowbar.

Bruce reaches out to stop his son.

“Timmy,” Bruce starts, his voice weak. “You don’t think I’d have a problem with you liking a man, do you?”

"Oh, then you have a problem with me liking this specific man?"

"I don't!" Bruce sighs, exasperated. Why is it so difficult to express what he actually means? "What I said in the cave, I understood too late how it sounded. I meant that. That you've been struggling and should have. No, I wish I knew. I wish you could've trusted me with it. Loving someone, that can be used against you. I just wanted to know, so I could protect you, both you and. And Conner."

Tim hasn't looked at him at all when Bruce was speaking. Only after Bruce finishes talking, Tim turns to face him.

"Do you mean it?" he asks, his voice small.

Bruce opens his arms for him, not moving, letting Tim decide if he wants to come to him.

"Of course I mean it," Bruce says, trying to make his voice as soft as possible. "If he means so much to you, I'll protect him, too. You're my child, I wouldn't want to see you heartbroken."

Tim surges forward and into his arms, and Bruce holds his son for a long time.

***

Kon's gotten an apology email from Batman, and that wasn't the most weird thing that day.

There was also a call from Nightwing, and a very formal handwritten note from Damian given to him by a beaming and happy Jon.

And no news from Tim and where he is - even Dick didn't know anything beyond Tim being somewhere with Red Hood. 

Everyone's been worried about that, Kon knew. But he wasn't, he still remembered the meeting he had with the man, right after Tim's 'funeral'. 

What worries Kon is how he's gonna look Tim in the eye now, after he's panicked and ran away.

Tim's nowhere to be found, Kon can't even hear his heartbeat, so the place where Jason took him to must be lined with something that prevents Superboy from hearing it. At least, that's what he tells himself when his hands shake as he picks up his phone to text Tim.

It's his 10th try, and he still hasn't figured out what he wants to say, when his phone pings, bombarded by messages from Bart, Cassie, Cissie and Gretha.

They're all saying a lot, but the most important part is that Tim's just arrived to the Watchtower.

Kon doesn't let himself think about it too much, he just jumps out of the window of his room at the last floor of the skyscraper in San Fran, where he's been living lately, and leaves to space.

Covered in dew from clouds and having pushed over some of the satellites on his way, he gets to the Watchtower just as Batman and Tim enter the transporter room.

Tim looks different from that last time he's seen him at Var, his hair shorter and his uniform new, a beaked black mask covering half his face.

But he's alive and just in front of Kon, and that takes his breath away.

"Superboy," Batman greets him coldly. Then, he turns to Tim. "We'll be waiting for you back home."

With that, Batman passes by Kon and disappears in the transporter.

Which leaves Tim and Kon alone, facing each other.

And Kon just _looks_ at Tim.

Takes his time to look and notice all of the details about Tim he hasn't noticed before, all of the small changes that happened when they were apart.

Kon maybe takes too long doing that, because, when he comes back to his senses, he sees that Tim's thrumming his fingers on his thighs - an old habit he lets slip only when he's very, very nervous.

"Hey," Kon says softly, trying to meet his eyes.

It's not really easy with the mask on, but Tim does raise his head.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing Tim says, in a desperate, almost scared voice.

That knocks Kon's breath out.

"What _exactly_ are you sorry for?" he asks, perplexed.

Tim bites his lip so hard Kon's afraid he'd break skin.

"I know you haven't had the best time after I. I. After I. After what. What happened at Var. I know B and the others haven't really been nice to you, and I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Kon can't believe what he's hearing - he doesn't remember the last time Tim stummered like that. No, he doesn't think that's ever happened at all.

" _That's_ what you're sorry for?" Kon asks, perplexed.

Tim seems to shrink in on himself, looking small.

"Not only," Tim almost whispers, looking down. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about me. I. I just. I hope we will be able to work together. If you feel like you can't really be around me, I'll understand. I. I'm really sorry."

Tim looks ashamed. Guilty, as if he's committed a crime.

Kon walks up to him and grabs Tim by the shoulders, turning him towards himself.

"What are you sorry for? Tim? Come on, look at me."

Tim turns to him and Kon realizes that it is the closest they've been since Tim talked to him in the jail cell, where the sacrifices were held. Tim's wearing a different mask, but he still _is_ wearing it, just like back then.

"With your mask off, please," Kon adds.

Tim moves to remove his mask, and Kon has to let go off him. He mourns the loss of contact immediately.

Tim takes off his mask slowly - Kon knows from experience that Tim can do it faster, but now chooses not to.

When his eyes are finally revealed, Kon can see the storm brewing in them.

"Tim," Kon repeats, trying to make his voice softer this time. "Why do you think I'd feel that I can't be around you?"

"You know already," Tim whispers, turning away again. "Everyone knows. Please, don't make me say it."

Tim's heartbeat is elevated, his eyes are cloudy, and it's almost like all of those times he was bleeding and trying to hide it. But Kon knows for sure that there's no physical wounds on Tim. He's hurt, because Conner's been a blind idiot, and he finds only one way to fix it.

He leans in to kiss him.

Tim freezes as soon as Kon starts leaning down. When their lips meet, just a soft press of skin to skin, he doesn't move at all.

Kon stops the kiss after a few seconds, because Tim still doesn't answer him. When he straightens his back to see what's wrong, Tim's looking at him with eyes wide and terrified.

There's also tears there, that are threatening to spill any moment now.

"Tim-" Kon starts, his voice wavering.

Tim's voice is hoarse when he speaks.

"Whatever you think you're doing, please, _stop_."

"Tim, but I-"

"Kon. Please, don't. Just. Let's forget this ever happened."

Tim doesn't look at him, standing with his arms crossed. Kon feels like his chest is too tight for his heart, and that makes his voice bitter.

" _Forget this ever happened_?!" he parrots back. "Do you not love me anymore? Was there someone else?"

Tim turns his head sharply, looking as if Kon's just slapped him.

"No," Tim whispers brokenly. "No, nobody else. I. I'm sorry. I'll work on it, I'll try to. To just _stop_."

There's tears in his eyes - Tim looks so heartbroken, so hurt, that Kon can't help but pull him closer.

**

Tim doesn't know why he lets Kon hold him, but he does. 

He also doesn't know if Kon realizes how cruel he is being, how horrible it is to be in the arms of someone he could never have.

That though makes him cry harder, and Kon wraps his hands around him even tighter, letting Tim press his wet face into his neck.

It's just, he's been through so much during the last year and a half, gone to so many places, felt like he won't ever see his home again, gotten married for fuck's sake. And then came back home to find out that one of his most guarded secrets was common knowledge now.

Even if he knew that it was coming, having a nervous breakdown doesn't feel good, and Tim would rather have it anywhere else but here.

But Kon's arms around him are warm and safe, and he lets himself linger in the embrace for a little bit more, before pulling away.

"Tim," Kon says carefully, as if he feels that Tim might break. "We don't have to forget anything."

"Yes, we do!" Tim protests, rubbing his eyes.

"We're best friends-"

"Exactly!" Tim exclaims, exasperated.

"Will you let me speak?!" Kon snaps.

Conner's voice is so full of emotions it almost sounds desperate. That, together with the expression on his face, effectively shuts Tim up.

Kon takes a deep breath, as if stilling himself.

"We're best friends," he repeats. "And isn't it just a perfect base for a relationship? I've heard it's said that the best romantic relationships are based on friendship."

"What?" Tim gasps, feeling like his heart is leaping into his throat, like he's about to throw up. "Kon, I don't need your pity. I'm sure you mean well, but if you think _pretending_ won't hurt me in the long run-"

"Pretending?!" Kon says, sounding offended. "Who says I'm pretending?"

"Conner, you're straight!"

Kon laughs and Tim feels that, beside his team being renamed and his secret being out, he has missed so much more.

"Tim, I've slept with guys. Probably since I was 16? I didn't really think to mention it in a casual conversation."

Tim feels like he's been hit over the head with something big and heavy. His thoughts won't even form into words, flashing before his eyes and exploding like fireworks before he has a chance to form a coherent question.

Tim opens and closes his mouth, and Kon laughs at that too, it sounding a bit strained.

"See, I'm not as straight as you've thought. And I mean what I've said. If you're willing to, we could try to build a relationship, to see if it works for us. We're already halfway to it."

"You don't, don't have to do it," Tim stammers out.

"I know that I don't have to," Kon says, moving closer to him. "But I want to. Tim, you. I've lost you, for a year, and I think that helped me realize something." 

Kon steps closer and draws Tim to him.

Tim lets him, feeling like his body won't even listen if he tries to pull away, and maybe not really wanting to.

"Realize what?" Tim whispers, knowing that Kon would hear.

Kon smiles, like a content cat that's just caught something into it's claws and has no intention of letting go.

Conner's hands encircle Tim's waist and he presses closer to whisper into Tim's ear.

"That I don't really know how to live in a world without you, too," he says.

And.

Leans down to kiss Tim.

After a moment of hesitation, Tim answers him.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra scenes that I didn't have energy to write:  
> \- after the ending of the fic, Tim and Kon set up the day for their first date and each go separate ways to panic about what's just happened.  
> \- the Batfam goes out of their ways to make Tim see that they love him and so they ask him to start living at the Manor again  
> \- so, the Manor is the place where Kon goes to pick him up. Meanwhile, there everybody is helping Tim to get ready and get really into it, to the point of overwhelming him so much that he has another breakdown. After which Tim decides that he's not going anywhere at all and that he's not going to go out with Conner because 'the relationship is doomed and he'd realize that he doesn't actually like him very soon'. Kon, who was already waiting for him at the door to the Manor, hears it with his superhearing and speeds past the family to Tim, taking him away so there'd be only two of them. They have a serious talk about them and how they can make their relationship better.  
> \- Their dates turn to make out sessions soon, and there were some certain things Kon imagined could be done on that big bed in Tim's apartment, the bed where he would go to sleep sometimes, when Tim was gone and he was really missing him. When he starts thinking about it, Tim notices. Kon tells him that they can wait, but Tim says that he's waited too long already, and the next morning Kon doesn't wake up alone.  
> \- they date for about four years, when Kon decides it's time to propose. Their families and friends know about his intentions, and everyone's really excited on the day when Kon has it planned.  
> Kon, falling to his knees, a box with the ring in his hand: 'Tim, will you marry me?' Tim: 'Sorry, can't, I'm already married.' Kon:*looses his goddamn mind*  
> Everyone else, when the bats hear it through the bugs they put on Tim and Kon & tell the others: are going nuts. Jason, slurping a smoothie: 'Yeah, I knew.'  
> This results in them visiting the princess at her planet, because even when Tim says that really doesn't matter and he was joking, Kon is very serious about him getting a divorce before they can get married.


End file.
